


A Warm Back

by huanglulu1904



Category: Tales of Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: The warm back of a child hood friend that Kana could recall.(AU Modern Version of Kana, Sara, Zephyr and Allen)





	

“Morning!” Kana panted as she approached her child hood friends Zephyr, Sara and Allen relieve on their usual route to school in the morning. “I almost over slept” Kana let out a sigh of relief 

“Bet you slept like a pig. There no alarm cloak can wake you up.” Zephyr grinned. He couldn’t help but teased Kana.

“My alarm clock broke down! You are mean as always Zephyr.” Kana lip pursed into a pout as she raised her school bag hitting Zephyr with it; which Zephyr avoid easily “I have been told that often.”. How many night had she stayed up to knit him a scarf for winter. However he didn’t have to know that.

“Hey! You are quite a violent girl Kana. You wouldn’t get a boy friend this way.” Zephyr teased.

“I don’t need a meanie like you to mind whether I would have one.” Kana pouted as she pulled her bag away. Allen and Sara who were watching by the side smile by the side. This was something common in their everyday life.

“I can give you a wake up call the next time Kana.” Sara suggested with a smile.

“Thank you Sara! You are the best.” Kana jumped wrapping her arms around Sara who was her best friend like a sister to her.

The group came to a stop seeing a group of bullies surrounding a girl without another word. Zephyr immediately reached out his hand grabbing onto Kana’s collar pulling her back before she could approach the bullies. “Hold up Missy. You are not going to play Heroine charging in by yourself.”

“You guys! Why don’t you go pick on someone your own size?” Zephyr stepped out in front of the group of guys

The bullies turn back seeing Zephyr

“Huh! Do you even know who you are talking to?” the bully glared at Zephyr, raising his fist to punch him in which the blonde dodged quickly swinging his bag at the bully hitting him in the face sending him the side.

Another bully by the side raised his fist to punch Zephyr seeing the situation, which Zephyr didn’t have the time to react. When a punch from the side sending the other bully to the floor.  
Zephyr grinned to see that it was Allen exchanging fist with his best friend. “Let deal with them together Zephyr.” which Allen nodded in agreement, the both of them position themselves sending all the bully groaning in pain on the floor before exchanging Hi-Fives.

“You will remember this!?” the group of bully ran off in rage.

Kana immediately approach the girl who was bullied. “Are you alright?” she question in concern pulling out her clear cloth wrapping it around the girl injury.

“There it should help with the injury. You can return me that another day.” Kana assured gently before introducing herself “Name’s Kana and these are my friend Zephyr, Allen and Sara. What’s your name?” Kana introduced her childhood friend.

“Chiho” the girl introduce herself shyly. “Thanks for your help. It nice to meet you Kana, Zephyr, Allen, Sara” Kana smile sweetly. “It natural to help someone in need morever we are school mate.” Kana pointed out noticing that the girl was wearing the same uniform as the four of them.

“My feet hurt so I may not be able to walk.” Chiho spoke pressing a hand on her feet

“Zephyr you will help right?” Kana turn toward toward her childhood friend. Out of the four of them. He was the tallest.

Zephyr knew that this would happen whenever Kana is around. He lowered himself down to her height. “Get on. I will carry you to the nurse office in school so they can tend to your injured leg.” Chiho nodded as she got onto Zephyr back as they walk to school seperating when they arrive at school while Zephyr send Chiho to the nurse office.

“How’s Chiho leg?” Kana approach Zephyr during lunch break, questioning in concern.

“The nurse bandaged her leg saying it will be fine in a day or two.” Kana was relief upon hearing that news. Seeing Kana’s expression Zephyr reached out his hand pinching Kana on the nose.

“What that for” Kana retorted. “Let’s go downstairs to grab the best bread before they are all sold out.” Zephyr make his way out of the classroom. “That unfair Zephyr wait up!” Kana dash out from the classroom following Zephyr while Sara and Allen follow behind them as the four of them sat at their usual spot on the roof top eating their bread. When the sound of the roof top door opening caught their attention.

The four of them turn towards the door to see a familiar figure, Chiho. “You don’t mind if I join?” Chiho question shyly holding the bread that she had in her hand.

“Of course not! the more the merrier right?” Kana stood out holding Chiho hand while turning to glance at her friend, Sara and Allen smile nodding their head. While Zephyr just stare at her. “Three against one which is still a win. Don’t mind Zephyr he always give other that mean look.”

Zephyr took another bite out of his bread. “So I have heard.”

The following week, their group of four became five and Chiho would often join them. One day during PE lesson, Kana was surprised to see Chiho approaching her close to tears.

“What wrong Chiho?” Kana question in concern.

“Those group of bullies. T-They came bothering me again. They want me to give them money o-or… t-they will continue to..” Kana was angry and shock to hear that.

“Let go tell the teacher.” She stopped when she felt a hand tugging onto her sleeve to see Chiho shaking her head. “Kana… Please don’t tell the teacher. I-I am scared what they will do.”

“Then. I’ll go with you after school to face those bully. You wouldn’t be alone.” Kana assured Chiho, comforting her crying friend.

“Sorry, I couldn’t walk home with you guys today. You guys go on ahead head. I have something on. I’ll see you tomorrow Sara.” Kana darted out of the classroom before Sara could even say another word as Zephyr focus his gaze on the doorway before he stood up. “I am going somewhere as well. Why don’t the both of you walk home first.” Zephyr made his way out.

“You are those bullies that used to bully Chiho.” she stood protectively over Chiho. “I wouldn’t let you touch her”

The bully grin “This one is a adorable one.” as he reached out his hand to touch Kana in which she quickly swing her bag at the bully’s face hitting him with it.

The bully wiped the blood trickling off his lips. “Not bad.” he reached out his pushed Kana to the ground. A sharp pain shot throughout her leg as she landed before the bully reached out his hand tighten it around her wrist.

“Let go of me!” Kana struggle to break free from the grip.

“She’s yours. I fufill my promise to give you someone else so stop picking on me.” a voice came from behind. Kana turn around, shock to hear that it Chiho her heart froze.  
She couldn’t believe Chiho was the one who sold her out to these group of bullies and she was working with them when she trusted her recalling all those time that they spend together.

Before the bully could do anything, a bag hit the bully’s hand causing him to release his grip on Kana.

“Hands off her.” they turn towards the direction of the voice to see Zephyr. “You again. We have to repay you for what you did.”

Zephyr defeated the bully in a second as they ran away leaving Chiho and Kana.

“Zephyr… I-I.. I know I was wrong but they were bullying me and I had no choice. Please understand and forgive me” Chiho reached out her hand slowly towards Zephyr.  
Zephyr knew that the reason she was doing this because she saw Kana as a eyesore between her and him.  
However, Kana doesn’t have to know that.

Zephyr slapped away Chiho’s hand turning towards her with a glare. “I hate people who betray other’s trust. I wouldn’t report today incident today to the teacher. Next time I would. Don’t come close to Sara, Allen or Kana ever again. We wouldn’t have anything to do with you anymore. Leave!” Zephyr warned sternly. Chiho apologized as she stepped back running away in tears.

Zephyr turn back to Kana who still seem in shock by the betrayal.

“You never change do you?” Zephyr flick Kana gently on the forehead with his hand, shoving the other hand into his pocket. “I figure she had some motive when she started approaching everyone. You are never one to leave those in need.” which was a characteristic that Zephyr like about Kana though that was something that he will never said in out loud to her. “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t tell Sara or Allen about what happen today.”

Kana rubbed her forehead with her hand. A tint red spread over her cheek, heart throbbing fast against her chest when she realize that Zephyr had been watching over her this entire time. “Thank you Zephyr…” Zephyr had considered about how she doesn’t want Sara or Allen to know so they wouldn’t worry.

Zephyr squat down with his back facing against Kana. “Get on. Let’s go over to the nurse clinic. Your leg, you sprain it earlier dealing with that group of bullies isn’t it?” which took Kana by surprised as she wrapped her arms around Zephyr’s neck getting onto his back as he began to walk. Zephyr’s back they were warm, broad and reliable. Every day they spend together only made her fall deeper for him. “Aren’t I heavy Zephyr?”

“Very, You should stop eating that much during Lunch break.” Zephyr tease.

“You are mean Zephyr” Kana retorted with a pout before she tighten her hold her around Zephyr’s neck taking him by surpise.

“But thank you Zephyr for always watching over me and considering about my feeling all the time. I am glad that you came.” Kana leaned in with a blushed on her cheek planting a kiss on Zephyr’s cheek.

“Just don’t try to be a heroine all the time trying to help and defend others when you can’t even fight well, You can depend more on me.”

“I will remember that.” Kana smile as she rest her head on Zephyr’s shoulder as they made their way to the nurse office.


End file.
